


Love is Love(Cliché, I know)

by Sens8tional



Series: Zude Drabbles [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sens8tional/pseuds/Sens8tional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude comes home to find Zero asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Love(Cliché, I know)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my drabbles posted today! Enjoy!

Just because Jude has some feelings for Zero—or Gideon, for that matter—doesn’t mean he’s not aware of the actions the blond takes to get things done.

He knows about the blackmail, and the rumors with the reporter, and the whole “I love God” scheme, but as he looks down at Zero, laid out across his chest, face bare of everything except for a certain vulnerability that makes him look much younger, he can’t help it if his heart seizes with the love he acquires because what he has will never go away.

Zero, no matter how imperfect, is everything he’s always wanted, and with his father behind bars and with everyone’s attention focused on the new season of the Devils, he can finally, finally have something he has craved since he was a teenager struggling with his sexuality. 

Letting out a breath, Jude closes his eyes, wiggling around trying to get comfortable while forcing himself not to react when Zero let’s out a soft groan of disagreement, nuzzling deeper into Jude’s neck while the leg draped over both of Jude’s, tightens.

Jude’s lips barely quirk up into a smile, before his free hand reaches up to tentatively rest against the back of Zero’s head, thumb rubbing back and forth of the buzzed section of Zeros haircut.

He allows himself a moment before pulling his hand away so it rests against the back of the blonds shoulder.

It took him all of three minutes to fall asleep.

-

When Zero finally wakes up, he’s disappointed to find the bed empty. He let’s his cheek rest against the still warm sheets for a second before his lips curl into a smirk. He can hear the shower running from here.

Heaving himself out of bed, Zero—not bothering to put on clothes—saunters toward the bathroom.

Jude's too busy focused on washing his hair that he doesn’t hear the door open or close.

He does however notice Zero’s presence when arms circle around his waist. He yelps, jerking in Zeros hold but the blond only tightens his grip. Jude can feel him smile against his bare shoulder, damp stubble rubbing against the juncture where his shoulder meets his neck. 

“C'mon Jude,” Zero teases, arms traveling over the planes of Jude’s body, only stopping when Jude nudges him away slightly.

“Not now, Zero, I got work to go to, Lionel’ll have my head if I’m late,” Zero rolls his eyes, grasps Jude by his biceps and flips him around before bracketing him against one of the tile walls of his shower. 

“You and I both know that Lionel doesn’t give a shit about what happens to you,” Zero says, leaning in close, lips barely brushing against Jude’s, teasing him.

Jude looks Zero in the eyes, swallowing thickly, conscious off the fact that Zeros right. 

“Five minutes,” Jude says, voice thick and rough, “That’s it.”

Zero grins before he’s pressing up slightly so that they’re the same height, urging his lips against Jude’s roughly. 

Jude finally allows himself to relax, tense muscles loosening, arms winding around Zeros neck.

He shouldn’t be doing this. Probably already knows the consequences that’ll follow in the future, but right now, he couldn’t give a shit because love is love, in all shapes and sizes.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at zudefanfics!


End file.
